justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unknown/The Beast
Were you looking for: The other two members of The Slaughter Crew, Torture Buster and Torture Saber? Her scrapped "memed" Adventure Mode counterpart, the Adventure BEEst? Other similar-looking or related characters, such as Torture Spring Bonnie, Spring Bonnie or the Torture Device? TRTF5= The Unknown or The Beast is a Torture Suit developed in Fazbear Inc. by Alison. She was going to serve as the most powerful antagonist in The Return to Freddy's 5: Story Mode, prior to its recent cancellation. She is a member of The Slaughter Crew, a group of three Torture Suits (Torture Buster, Torture Saber and The Unknown/The Beast itself). Appearance The Unknown/The Beast's appearance seems to be slightly different than all of the other Torture Suits, as she has a fat torso, a sharp metal "tongue", and 2 small heads that are identical to the main one. Shehas several tears and holes inside of her. She also has a nose, with nostrils built on it. Her hat and bow tie are black with an orange hue (most likely the lighting). A large metal knife takes place of her right hand, which has 5 layers of blade, best seen in the removed video, The Beast's Workout Session. She has two miniature versions of her heads connected to her chest by their own miniature necks. She also has abnormally long ears for an animatronic, along with the fact that she has eyes in her ears, a fact that was not known until recently. Behavior The Unknown/The Beast would have first appeared on Floor 4 and attacked the player during his venturing through the location. If the player encounters The Unknown/The Beast in front of them, they must had to turn off their flashlight and stay still until she has moved to another area. If the player encounters her at a fair distance from them, they must had to hide under objects such as beds or behind crates or walls on certain spots. Failing or neglecting to do so would had caused The Unknown/The Beast to jumpscare the player resulting into a game over. She would have also appeared on Floor 9, presumably with the same behivour and defense mechanics, albeit in a much more aggressive way. Trivia *The Unknown/The Beast is one of BFPFilms424/Tyler's favorite characters, the other being Lockjaw. *According to TSMGames, The Unknown/The Beast had an animatronic counterpart that served as an entertainer at Frankburt's Pizza during the restaurant's lifetime. It is unknown where this counterpart remains or even if it still remains existing. *In the teaser showing Torture Golden Kitty, when brightened, it shows the words, "Fear The Unknown". It's possible that the words were actually referencing her. **In addition, it might represent the "fear" that BFPFilms mentioned. *The head in the center going out of the teaser references the FNAF 4 teaser showing Fredbear with him having being mainly grey (with exception of the purple bow tie) before he was fully revealed. *Ber "tongue" is most likely inspired by Nightmare Foxy in FNAF 4. *Many believed The Unknown's name was "The Beast" because of the text in its teaser. **This name has been used by BFP in a video description, calling her as The Beast/Unknown. *BFPFilms424/Tyler confirmed that one of The Unknown's sound effects was removed because it sounded like if she was burping. *The Unknown is one of three characters to be appearing in TycrazMania in an organic form. The other two being Lockjaw, albeit called "Papa Franky", and Sugar, as "Sugula". *BFPFilms424/Tyler has stated that The Unknown/The Beast is the most powerful Torture Suit. |-|The Dreadful Truth= In The Return to Freddy's: The Dreadful Truth, it is revealed that the The Beast, along with Torture Buster and Torture Saber, are stored on Floor 9. These three Torture Suits were called "The Slaughter Crew" by Alison. It is also revealed that an employee was killed inside the The Beast. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's 5: Story Mode Gameplay Output wjrRLY.gif|The Unknown/The Beast in the Title Screen. output (4).gif|Same, but twitching. output_PF4bYE.gif|Ditto. output_37fkL5.gif|Ditto. 214100.jpg|The Unknown/The Beast during gameplay in Floor 4. LICK MY BEAST.png|The Unknown/The Beast's full body, as shown in the Extras Menu. Unknown_stare.gif|The Unknown/The Beast's stare animation that goes unused in TRTF: Rebooted. Minigames/Endings THEUNKNOWN1.png|The Unknown/The Beast in hminigame, Happy Fun Times... THEUNKNOWN3.png|Ditto. THEUNKNOWN2.png|Ditto. 2017-03-07.png|The Unknown/The Beast in the Never Happy/Happy B-day...? minigame. Blue guy factory.png|The Unknown/The Beast's head in the Dark Secrets... minigame. Ending.png|The Unknown/The Beast, Torture Buster and Torture Saber on Floor 9, during a conversation between Alison and three Fazbear Inc. employees in The Slaughter Crew Ending. 2017-02-20 (11).png|The Slaughter Crew with the employees crying inside of them. Sprites unknown.png|The Unknown/The Beast's sprite in her starring minigame, Happy Fun Times.... nsey.png|An early sprite of The Unknown/The Beast in the Happy Fun Times.. minigame. Webp.net-gifmaker (41).gif|The Unknown/The Beast's sprite in the Never Happy minigame. output_3aEHH1.gif|The Unknown/The Beast's old sprite in the Never Happy minigame. TheBEEst'seaglehead.png|The Unknown/The Beast's head sprite in the Dark Secrets... minigame. output_qyRWqG.gif|Same sprite, but with a flickering red eye. output_zNirNs.gif|An unused The Unknown/The sprite, found in the mfa of TRTF5. Webp.net-gifmaker (88).gif|An early unused sprite of The Unknown/The Beast, planned to appear in one of the cutscenes. Poster 02.png|The Unknown/The Beast in a poster as an animatronic in the Frankburt's Flashback. BIGMEH.png|The Unknown/The Beast's sprite in The Slaughter Crew Ending. output_1qvovN.gif|Same sprite, but with an employee inside of her. UnknownPlush.png|The Unknown/Beast's plush in the Special Ending. Teasers/Miscellaneous TRTF R Teaser 3.jpeg|The Unknown/The Beast's first teaser. Uknown.png|The Unknown/The Beast's second teaser. IMG 1280.png|The Unknown/The Beast's third and last known teaser. Torturevigo.png|The Unknown/The Beast, along with the other animatronics, into one big "Thank You!" teaser. Trtf5 render test 1 by poniatorfilms-da3ubze.png|The Beast/The Unknown's render test. 16f3f1_fb9b669ae5f242049a4247331d9e3cef.png|The Unknown/The Beast, along with the other animatronics, in the new "Thank You!" teaser. Trtf5thefinalchapter.jpg|The Unknown/The Beast in an old banner for The Return to Freddy's 5. Beast's Workout Session Slow x2|The Unknown/The Beast in a joke video called "Beast's Workout Session". CXfn2TCUMAEbCzc.png|The new title screen (at the time) being coded, featuring The Unknown/The Beast, Torture Lockjaw and Torture Kitty. BeastPoster.jpg|A poster of The Unknown/The Beast on Floor 4. netc36.gif|The Unknown/The Beast in the first trailer. giphy (3).gif|The Unknown/The Beast in the second official trailer. IMG 2102.JPG|The Unknown/The Beast in the TRTF Volume 2 image, with Frankburt and Fairytale Ty. External links *The Unknown/The Beast's model amongst other TRTF5 models that was released by TSMGames in a model pack. Category:Characters Category:Non-canon characters Category:Tortures Category:Adventure Category:Females Category:Slaughter Crew Category:TRTF5 Category:TRTF: The Dreadful Truth Category:TRTF Volume 2